


War Comes For All

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marya Seaworth is only a woman,</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Comes For All

In all those years as a wife and a mother, she learned that she was a lucky woman. Her husband was caring and gentle with her and their sons, her children didn't starve and she didn't have to worry if Davos was being killed somewhere else.

At least that was the truth before the war. At war we see man for what they really are. At war, her children are lost. At war, her husband is not by her side. At war, everybody dies.

In her present moment, she is no lady, she is no wife, she is no mother.

In the present moment, she was only Marya, but she didn't know for how much long.


End file.
